


Christmas Wish

by NocturnaIV



Series: Queen of Auradon [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: 21 days of Yule with Descendants, AK!Evie, AK!Uma, Day 10, F/M, VK!Audrey, VK!Ben, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: He could see Uma close the door.“Did your friend just lock herself with Harry?” Ben asked in equal parts surprised and amused.“I'm sure your pirate doesn't mind,” Evie replied “So, tell me. Would you give me my Christmas wish?”He felt the universe stop in that second. The snowflakes on Evie's hair looked like perfect diamond jewels and his heart succumbed a little more.
Relationships: Ben/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Uma
Series: Queen of Auradon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044327
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: 21 days of Yule with Descendants





	Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Ben closed his eyes and concentrated on not moving. Freddie was using his abdomen as a table to put her tarot card on. Ben had his head on Harry's lap, who was massaging his scalp while listening to Freddie. Audrey was trying to make the pirate a little braid, commanding him to stay still.

“You’re going to enjoy being trapped because the company will be to your liking.” Freddie's voice sounded dubious. “That or you're going to be stuck with the company of someone you want? It's always weird to read your fortune, Hook.”

Ben opened his eyes and was met by the malicious smile of the pirate admiring the tarot cards that Ben couldn't see. Harry wasn't going to say he was in love, mainly because that term didn't exist among pirates. But Ben’s mother had taught him to detect the signs of affection. And Harry was seriously in love. It reminded Ben of the Auradon stories, of that deep and immediate love, like lightning going through people's minds. Love at first sight.

He understood. That was exactly what had happened to him when he met Evie. Which shouldn't be possible for so many reasons. But Ben couldn't stop thinking about her. Even with the tarot reading Freddie was doing, he had been imagining what such a moment would be like for him and Evie. Both stuck in one of those fancy limousines. Alone. Perhaps Ben could show her that he could be equal to or better than all those princes who courted her, or perhaps they could chat without the weight of their ancestry bothering them.

“Ready.” Audrey declared triumphantly “Your hair has been useful for something, pirate.”

“You’re as graceful as ever.” Harry stroked the little braid behind his ear.

Audrey got up and stretched her dress.

“Freddie, let's go before the Fairy Godmother shows up and tells us we can't be here.”

The other girl got up, rolling her eyes.

“You really want to be in a place where your prince charming finds you.” Freddie looked at Ben “Tell her something.”

Ben glanced at Audrey, who shot him a warning look.

“How are you doing in getting in touch with the magical beings of Auradon?”

She smiled proudly and stared at her nails as if it weren't one of the most difficult tasks they could put on a single person's shoulders.

“Fairly good. In fact, none is comfortable with the ban on magic being so strict.”

Ben looked at Freddie and raised his eyebrows.

“Audrey distributes her time well. And she deserves to be compensated for her work as she wishes. And if that means being worshiped by every kingdom here, so be it.” Ben assured.

Audrey reached over and leaned over to stroke Ben's chin. Her smile softened for a few seconds as she looked at him and then she sighed exaggeratedly.

“You can be cute when you want. But too bad you're not my type.” She smoothed her hair back and left the room.

Freddie picked up her tarot card and looked at Ben with childish resentment. Ben sat up and took her friend's hand.

“I know you miss CJ. But the sooner we show Auradon the injustices they've done, the faster we'll get everyone here.”

She nodded, looking at the window. The sky was terribly cloudy. Remarkably similar to how it was on the island every day. Lately, Freddie looked more disheartened. And Ben understood why. If he were separated from his friends, it would be painful. But they were on a mission.

“CJ is strong.” Harry cheered “She’ll wait for us.”

“I know. And I need to do my part.” Freddie rolled her eyes and left.

Ben shared a look with Harry. On the island they didn’t celebrate Christmas but being there, seeing so many people rejoicing and spending time with the people they loved, struck differently in each one of them. Harry clung to his hook, letting himself be carried away by the frustration and overprotection that characterized him with the people he cared about.

“What…?” Harry got up and almost smashed his face against the window “Is that...?”

Ben jumped out of bed and stood next to him. Snow. It was snowing. Like on television. As it was the Christmas holidays, the campus was almost empty. But the few students that were still there seemed to enjoy the snow just as they did. As if it were the first time.

The door to their dorm opened abruptly. Which could only mean one thing.

“Hook.” Uma walked into the place as if it belonged to her, which, if you asked Harry, he would say was true.

Ben had no privacy because of that. He had already resigned himself to the princess of Atlantis finding him in his pajamas, towel, or naked. And Uma didn't even blink.

“Yes, captain?” Harry looked away from the glass, but it was obvious that for the first time he had his attention divided between Uma and something else.

“I need to... What happens to you?”

“Uma, you can't just...”

Evie walked into the room and her mere presence made Ben stare out of the snow. The princess bowed her face in greeting and closed the distance between them. Ben felt that he smiled more easily when he had her next to him. She looked out the window and then at him, her eyes shining with intelligence.

“Would you like to go ice skating?” She offered and raised her eyebrows “Or are you still not finished leading your troops?”

Ben smiled and took the princess's hand, his lips caressing the path from her fingers up to her knuckles, and kissed her there.

“I have never skated, but I would love to learn. And about the other thing: I don't know what you're talking about.”

Evie rolled her eyes because it was obvious that she was aware of the plans for the VKs. The princess wrinkled her nose in that adorable way, like a little kitten. But Evie wasn't stopping him, so that had to count for something. Ben watched the snowfall, like on television or the stories his mother used to tell them. At that moment, Evie wore a blue hooded cape that fell gracefully over her shoulders. She was ready to go out. Had Evie planned to go with him all along? He searched with his gaze at Harry, who was already invading Uma's personal space, much to the delight of the other princess. Uma was carrying Harry's hook and he was guiding her so she could use it. Uma must have felt his gaze because she looked at Ben with a warning sign. He instinctively felt like calling Harry to his side, but he knew it wasn’t the right thing to do and that he should trust Uma to see that Harry was one of the most incredible people she would ever meet.

“I'm going to take Harry for advice on choosing a dueling sword,” Uma stated.

Evie stifled her laughter beside him. And Ben understood why. Uma was the captain of each club or team that included one-on-one fighting. Ben had seen her battle with a trident and a dueling sword. She didn't need advice on anything. But if that was the way Uma was going to hide her date with Harry, he wasn't going to get in the way. Especially when Harry was thinking about Freddie's tarot reading and smiling with anticipation.

What kind of leader would forbid his most loyal friend some quality time?

Ben looked at Evie, who expected him to accept. He went to his closet and found an emerald and gold jacket that Evie had given him when the weather began to cool. Ben put on a scarf and offered his arm for the princess to take. But Evie took her time fixing his shirt collar and straightening his jacket. Ben felt something warm on his chest. His mother had taught him affection. Something unusual on the island. And Ben had gone out of his way to pass that on to his friends. So that Harry had a safe place, so that Freddie could speak without being judged and so that Audrey could show her softer side.

But what Evie did was different. The way she looked at him as she arranged his clothes. The way she seemed to keep something confidential with him that Ben wanted to understand. Only then did Evie accept his arm and they left the room. He could see Uma close the door and heard the princess lock it.

“Did your friend just lock herself up with Harry?” Ben asked in equal parts surprised and amused.

“I'm sure Harry doesn't mind,” Evie replied with a slightly defensive tone.

Protecting her best friend. She was capable of abandoning him in that corridor if he dared to suggest something against Uma. Ben respected that. But he hadn't meant anything bad. So, it was inevitable that Ben laughed.

“I'm pretty sure Harry yearns to get stuck with Uma.” He confessed, “But isn't it something the press would judge if they found out?”

Evie nodded and looked straight ahead as they walked out of there.

“Uma doesn't want to be treated like the rest of the princesses. She is a leader, not a lady of the court.” Evie explained, “Her suitors don't understand that. They think she is playing ‘ _I'm not like the other girls’_ and they must tame her. But Harry doesn't want that. He just adores her strength. But the only place Uma can be herself without rumors damaging the prestige of her kingdom is within Auradon Prep.” Even explained.

“And how do you wish to be treated?” Ben ventured.

He and Evie made it outside. The icy breeze blew into his bones. And for the first time, Ben could feel the snow. He inevitably closed his eyes, feeling the snowflakes wet his face. The scent of ice immediately became one of his favorites.

“I want to be treated like I'm not made of glass. Nor do I want to be feared by my curse.” Evie explained “I want to enjoy my life like anyone else. And I want you to do it too.”

“That sounds like a nice Christmas wish.” Ben stopped and opened the limo door for her “We've never seen a white Christmas before. Snow doesn’t enter the island.”

Evie smiled at him and before entering she leaned against the door.

“I would love to change that for you. A white Christmas for you all. But would you give that to me?” She consulted “Would you give me my Christmas wish?”

He felt the universe stop in that second. The snowflakes on Evie's hair looked like perfect diamond jewels and his heart succumbed a little more. That wish included his. A wish that had the people of the island.

“It will be an honor, Your Highness,” Ben swore.

She caressed his face.

“Thanks, Ben.” Evie was about to enter and stopped to look at him “And thanks for helping to fulfill Uma's wish too.”

He laughed, more relaxed. If anything, it was also a gift for Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> You can see the prompt list on Tumblr: [Here](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/636077486816559104/21-days-of-yule-with-descendants-hi-my-luvs-last)


End file.
